The present invention relates to a novel process for the preparation of N,N'-bis-trialkylsilyl carbodiimide. This compound is a very important starting material in the preparation of many polymers and also is a precursor of carbodiimide. There are a number of methods describing the preparation of N,N'-bis-trialkylsilyl carbodiimide, but as yet none provide a completely satisfactory procedure. In general, the literature methods required vigorous conditions such as the dehydration of bis-trialkylsilylurea using phenyl lithium (J. Pump, et al., Ann. 652, 21 1962), the reaction of hexamethyldisilazane with cyanogen chloride followed by rearrangement (J. Hundeck, CA. 65, 10606j), or the fusion of a mixture of trimethylsilyl chloride and calcium cyanamide (I. Vostokow, S.U. U.S. Pat. No. 906998 (1982)).